<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they don't know about the things we do by triviaeuphoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841013">they don't know about the things we do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaeuphoria/pseuds/triviaeuphoria'>triviaeuphoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of svt [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, i guess, idol!mingyu, they r married but Not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaeuphoria/pseuds/triviaeuphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was on their first year anniversary that they got the news that mingyu was to debut later that year. tears were shed, happy and sad. they tried to rationalize, jihoon had to stop himself from breaking things in his studio, because he’s the one thing that could ruin mingyu’s career. </p><p>anyway, it’s been three years since mingyu debuted and they’ve had an argument about it once every few months even though they know it’ll end with them back in the same bed, sleeping in each other’s arms. </p><p>and no one knows. </p><p>or: mingyu comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of svt [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they don't know about the things we do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to day 5! jigyu are super annoying to write bc they go from 0 to 100 so fast.......i get u now <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses">kristan</a>......</p><p>title is from they don't know about us by one direction bc ofc it is</p><p><b>prompt</b>: whenever people come over you have to hide and try to sneak out inconspicuously but you’re loud and clumsy and now everyone thinks I have a cat (i kind of. didn't do this exactly eh you'll see i think it's still good!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“how about this one?” </p><p>“no.” </p><p>“you barely looked!” </p><p>seungkwan's starting to look like kirby, so jihoon sighs and spares a glance at the picture of his very nice looking friend – forehead-covering fringe, downward pouty mouth, actually nice toned arms but otherwise the twinkiest twink to ever twink. “no,” he repeats. </p><p>seungkwan rolls his eyes. “what's wrong with him that you can tell just from a picture of him?” </p><p>jihoon shrugs. “he's not my type.” </p><p>“maybe if you <em> told </em> me what your type is…” seungkwan says hopefully. jihoon almost feels sorry for him. but he doesn't actually, because it's about 20% pitiful, 80% hilarious that he's taken up the role of his very asian mother panicking that her son is turning 25 and hasn't found his life partner to get married to and have babies with yet. except with seungkwan it's life partner to go on double dates with him and hansol and adopt a cat with. his intentions are pure, but his methods sometimes grind jihoon's gears. most of the time though he finds it highly amusing. </p><p>his phone buzzes. out of habit, when he looks, he turns the screen away from seungkwan and - just as he suspected. </p><p>
  <em> i’m waitingffff :(  </em>
</p><p>he resists the urge to smile fondly because <em> ew</em>. but gets off the couch and bids farewell to seungkwan and shouts out a goodbye to hansol. he has an appointment. </p><p>-</p><p>“it has been way too long,” mingyu says, rushed as jihoon locks the front door. he wastes no time - jihoon squirms as mingyu wraps his arms around his waist and leaves a light kiss behind his right ear. </p><p>“it’s been a week,” jihoon counters, turning around and in turn draping his arms around mingyu’s neck. “you’re telling me you can’t without seeing me for a <em> week</em>?”</p><p>“mmm,” is the only thing his boyfriend says back. </p><p>yup.</p><p>mingyu bends a little to grab the back of jihoon’s knees, lifts him and jihoon kisses him finally. he walks them both to their bedroom with ease, like he has the place memorized (he does). they don’t keep their pants on for long, though mingyu notices once jihoon’s t-shirt is untucked that it’s one of <em> his </em>, way too big and hanging off him and that makes him more handsy than usual. </p><p>“hyung, you <em> can’t </em>--” he whines, but doesn’t finish his sentence as jihoon kisses down his neck and makes him moan as he grazes his teeth at a sensitive spot near the base. </p><p>he won’t admit it, but jihoon missed mingyu too. half of the reason seungkwan pulls out his Gallery of Boys Who Are Not His Boyfriend is because jihoon sulks around him and said boyfriend. he thinks it’s because jihoon is a bitter single person, but it’s because jihoon is a bitter taken person with a boyfriend who travels for work. </p><p>but nobody knows obviously.</p><p>jihoon and mingyu met when mingyu was still a trainee, and it was like love at first sight for both of them. they spent so much time together, in the studio but also outside it. the ceo of the company caught wind of their closeness, and warned them against doing anything <em> wrong </em> but it was too late. they were banking on the fact that it would be a while before mingyu debuted anyway. they had time before he was in the spotlight. no one cares about producers. jihoon is free to fuck and love whomever he wants. as long as it’s not one of the idols. </p><p>oops.</p><p>it was on their first year anniversary that they got the news that mingyu was to debut later that year. tears were shed, happy and sad. they tried to rationalize, jihoon had to stop himself from breaking things in his studio, because he’s the one thing that could ruin mingyu’s career. </p><p>anyway, it’s been three years since mingyu debuted and they’ve had an argument about it once every few months even though they know it’ll end with them back in the same bed, sleeping in each other’s arms. </p><p>and no one knows. </p><p>-</p><p>jihoon loves when mingyu is back from tour, because it means real meals for at least a few months before he dives back into comeback prep. it feels domestic, waking up with him, putting on some trash top 40 music and dancing around each other as they make anything that’s not instant ramen. it also means he is just in a lighter mood, and it’s noticeable, but he’s made it so that it seems like it’s because he’s made a lot of tracks, not because he has a dick in his mouth and a chest to use as a pillow every night. inspiration and mingyu’s presence align about nine out of ten times anyway. </p><p>they stay in bed longer the first morning back. jihoon uses an elbow to hold him up as he looks down at mingyu’s bare face, mouth slightly hanging open, bits of hair falling onto his shut eyes. he leans down and kisses him on the corner of his mouth, which makes him stir a little. </p><p>“good morning,” jihoon whispers, running his hands through mingyu’s hair slowly.</p><p>“mm, hello. what’re you doing in jakarta?” </p><p>“you’re not in jakarta, baby, you’re home.”</p><p>“well, i know that.” he rolls his eyes, which is comical when they’re half-closed. “home is wherever you are.” </p><p>jihoon hits him on the chest lightly and pretends to gag. “that was bad.” he states. “you can shower without me just for saying that.”</p><p>“<em>noooooo </em> , saving water and things,” mingyu whines, making grabby hands as jihoon sits up and gets off the bed. “woooooziiiii please. it’s not like <em> you’ve </em> not said gross things about me!” </p><p>“oh? like what?”</p><p>“<em>hope we remember each other, even in our next life, even at that time, i’ll go to you</em>.” </p><p>jihoon opens his mouth to say something, but he has no comeback. mingyu might be his muse. so what. shut up. </p><p>-</p><p>mingyu comes to the kitchen eventually, t-shirt and boxers, hair slightly tamed, but there’s a bruise peeking out of the collar, making jihoon smirk. they proceed to partake in their tradition, pulling up jihoon’s one direction’s complete discography playlist, and gathering ingredients. </p><p>it’s when they’re just sitting down to eat that the doorbell rings. </p><p>“who is here so early in the morning?” mingyu asks, pouting. </p><p>“it’s like eleven am,” jihoon replies. he sighs as the doorbell rings again. he knows it’s seungkwan. who’s going to be pissed that he changed the code (a precaution to make sure no one barges in on mingyu being around) (so exactly for moments like this). </p><p>jihoon gets up and starts walking towards the foyer before realizing. “mingyu,” he says, looking at him pointedly. </p><p>“what? oh!” mingyu’s eyes widen in realization and he jumps up and looks around, before running into the pantry. </p><p>“wh--why didn’t you just go to the bedr--I’M COMING!” </p><p>seungkwan looks peeved when he finally opens the door. “finally,” he says, walking in without invitation. “hyung, really, what was taking so lo--were you making breakfast?” </p><p>“uh, yeah,” jihoon replies, because he doesn’t know how else to explain the full spread of breakfast on the table. enough for two.</p><p>seungkwan looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “i know you eat a lot, hyung,” he says, “but this is.”</p><p>“i’m working out later,” he tries to say defensively. </p><p>behind seungkwan a figure moves. <em> mingyu</em>. he’s so stupid, jihoon wants to kiss him. which is how he knows he’s whipped and screwed and in this forever because this level of idiocy should not endear him. mingyu points towards the bedroom with one hand and shoots him a thumbs up with the other as he tries to tip toe away. </p><p>“okay you caught me,” jihoon pretends to admit. he takes seungkwan’s arm and sits him down on the chair mingyu was occupying earlier so he’s faced away from the wall mingyu is currently slinking against. “hansol told me you were on your way here, so i.”</p><p>“<em>cooked </em>breakfast for me?” </p><p>“yeah!” </p><p>there’s a crash from inside the room. a low grunt. <em> fuck</em>. </p><p>“did you hear that?” seungkwan asks, looking around. </p><p>jihoon quickly grabs seungkwan’s hand to make him look at him. “seungkwan-ah, eat c’mon, hyung made all this for you.” </p><p>seungkwan doesn’t look quite convinced, glancing around but he digs into the soup. “swear this happens so much,” he mutters. “you remember when something fell on the roof of this place like last month? and that one time when those boxes came toppling down and almost killed soonyoung hyung? this is really good by the way. you’ve been hiding this talent from us.”</p><p>“i don’t remember,” jihoon lies. “i guess i have.”</p><p>seungkwan tells him about birthday plans he’s working on for wonwoo, who’s turning 25 in three weeks, while they eat. mingyu will be invited to that, they’re best friends, but jihoon will have to pretend they’re labelmates and acquaintances and nothing more. he has the sharpest hearing because he manages to catch shuffling in the room, and jihoon wants to strangle mingyu, not in the sexy way. but he knows how hard it is for his boyfriend to stay still. he’s loud, like, all the time. </p><p>“i need to check if kim mingyu is in town for this,” seungkwan says, biting his lower lip. </p><p>“he is,” jihoon says, without thinking. <em> shit shit shit shit</em>. “i think,” he adds quickly, because seungkwan looks at him weirdly. “i remember wonwoo being excited that he was going to see mingyu on his birthday for once.”</p><p>“huh. hey, hyung…” he smiles slyly. “what do you think of wonwoo-hyung?”</p><p>jihoon raises an eyebrow. “what do i...seungkwan, <em> no</em>.” he rolls his eyes. “wonwoo is an <em> idol</em>.” </p><p>“so whaaaaat, true love knows no restrictions.”</p><p>“<em>true love</em>.”</p><p>“it could be!” </p><p>“leave.” </p><p>as seungkwan protests while jihoon physically tries to push him out, there’s a yowl from inside the house. what even the fuck is going <em> on</em>. </p><p>“are you <em> sure </em> there’s no stray cat in your house?” seungkwan asks, eyes widening. “oh my god, you didn’t <em> get </em> a cat, did you? hyung, first husband, <em> then </em> cat, that’s the timeline, <em> hyung </em> --” </p><p>the door shuts, locks and jihoon leans against it and lets out a sigh of relief. </p><p>every time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(jihoon's lyrics ofc from queen herself second life) </p><p><a href="http://twitter.com/outrofearless">twt</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>